My Little Melody
by flowerpower71
Summary: Title may change. There's a new pony in Ponyville. When Melody moves to Ponyville she is excited to begin her new life and quickly becomes friends with the Mane Six. With an extra pony added onto the team, Melody brings her own kind of magic to the gangs adventures.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! Well this is my first My Little Pony fic so please everyone be gentle. I recently started getting into the series so I'm still fairly new to it, but I got inspired to write a story for it anyway. I really shouldn't be working on this at all seeing as how I got four other stories I'm in the middle of but I know that if I didn't start working on this soon then I would go nuts!**

**So I compromised with myself and will work on this story every OTHER week. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do at the moment, but don't worry, the weeks will go by fast. :)**

**Well anywho, Disclaimer time!**

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor any of it's characters. That credit belongs to Lauren Faust.**

**I do however own my oc pony Melody and her parrot Monty. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

"Well here we are Monty. Our new home." Melody said to her pet parrot that was perched on her head as the two stood on the outskirts of Ponyville.

The greenish/blue colored unicorn smiled as she scanned the village from afar with her chocolate brown eyes. Everywhere you looked, ponies and unicorns roamed the streets and a few Pegasus would fly up in the air.

Melody smiled as she watched them. These ponies would be her neighbors and (with any luck) hopefully a few of them would want to be her friend.

"Squawk!"

Melody snapped back to reality and giggled at her parrot's impatience. "Alright alright, I'm moving." she reassured as she began to enter the town pulling a small wagon with her belongings behind her. Monty chirped happily and began to fly beside her.

Melody smiled at the ponies that she passed and they either smiled back or said their own hellos as she made her way to their new home.

"Well here we are. Home sweet home." the little unicorn said, whipping a strand of her blue and black mane out of her eyes as she and Monty stood looking at the building of the new music store, "Hoof Beats" that she was the new proud owner of.

Melody, -using her magic- got the key out from under the mat and unlocked the door. She then opened the door and stepped inside flicking on the light and smiled at the empty and extremely dusty store.

"Well, I guess we better get started."

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rest of the day was spent cleaning, unpacking boxes, and setting up the music store. Even Monty was helping by flying from shelf to shelf, dusting them with his tail feathers.

"You know what we need Monty?" Melody asked as she suddenly paused mid sweep.

"Squawk?" the red parrot asked cocking his head to the side as if asking "What?"

"I say we need some music to get things moving along a lil faster." the greenish/blue unicorn smirked. Monty squawked and flapped his wings quickly while Melody sat the broom aside and then used her magic to pull out a boombox. She sat it on a box and smiled as she pressed play. Guitar music began to flow through the speakers and Melody picked up her broom and half swept, half danced as she began to sing along to the song.

_Standing on the border_

_Looking out into the great unknown_

_I can feel my heart beating faster_

_As I step out on my own_

_There's a new horizon_

_And the promise of a favorable wind_

_I'm heading out tonight_

_Traveling light_

_I'm gonna start all over again_

_And buy a one way ticket_

_One a west bound train_

_See how far I can go_

_(because I can)_

_I'm gonna go out dancing_

_In the pouring rain_

_Talk to somepony I don't know_

_(Because I can)_

_I will face the world around me_

_Knowing that I'm strong enough_

_To let you go_

_And I will fall in love again_

_Because I can_

"This songs true Monty. This is a new start for us!" Melody said optimistically once the song broke for a guitar solo. The little unicorn then began to sing once more once the singer started again.

_Gonna climb that mountain_

_And look the eagle in the eye_

_I won't let fear_

_Clip my wings_

_And tell me how high I can fly_

_How could I have ever believed_

_That love had to be so blind?_

_When freedom was waiting_

_Down at the station_

_All I had to do was make up my mind_

_And buy a one way ticket_

_One a west bound train_

_See how far I can go_

_(Because I can)_

_I'm gonna go out dancing_

_In the pouring rain_

_Talk to somepony I don't know_

_(Because I can)_

_I will face the world around me_

_Knowing that I'm strong enough_

_To let you go_

_And I will fall in love again_

_Because I can_

_I have walked through the fire_

_And crawled on my knees_

_Through the valley of _

_The shadow of doubt_

_Then the truth came shining_

_Like a light on me_

_And now I can see my way out_

_I'm gonna buy a one way ticket_

_On a west bound train_

_Se how far I can go_

_(Because I can)_

_I'm gonna go out dancing_

_In the pouring rain_

_Talk to somepony I don't know_

_I'm gonna buy a one way ticket _

_On a west bound train_

_Gonna have my breakfast_

_With some pink lemonade_

_I'm gonna sail the ocean_

_Gonna spread my wings_

_Gonna climb that mountain_

_Gonna do everything_

_Yeah yeah_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . .

That was pretty much how the rest of the cleaning went. With Melody singing along to the songs as she and Monty half cleaned and half danced.

By late that night Melody put her broom up in the cleaning closet and smiled contentedly as she surveyed the now spotless music store. Shelves were lined with records and CD's of every singer imaginable. One corner had a small selection of musical instruments available for sale and in another corner was the register. There was even a bird stand behind the counter for Monty to perch on.

"Well I think we did a pretty good job Monty." Melody said smiling at the parrot. Monty squawked in agreement and nodded his head.

Melody suddenly let out a yawn and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 11:00 o'clock.

"Wow it's that late already? Well I guess we better get to bed. Come on Monty. Tomorrows the first day of the rest of our lives."

Monty nodded and flew over and landed on the top of Melody's head. The unicorn giggled and then started up the stairs that lead up to the living space of the building. The first floor consisted of the store while the second floor would be used for Melody and Monty's living space, with a spare room which would be used for storage for merchandise for the music store.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and Monty flapped his wings and flew off her head and then landed in a nest in the corner of the room. He yawned and turned around in a circle three times before settling down and tucked his head under his wing and quickly fell asleep.

Melody pulled back the covers on her bed and then snuggled under the blankets.

"*yawn* Night Monty. You'll see tomorrow's gonna be a great day."

She leaned over and blew out the candle encasing the room in darkness and soon afterward fell fast asleep, dreaming about her new life in Ponyville.

**Sorry this is kinda short but this is supposed to be a prologue. I promise this story will get better. This is just kinda supposed to introduce you all to Melody a little bit. More of her back story will be revealed little bit by little bit as the story goes on.**

**Next chapter is when the Mane Six appear! :D **

**Oh and before I forget the song is "One Way Ticket" by LeAnn Rimes with a few "Ponified" verses thrown in.**

**I hope you all like this story. And remember to please leave a review. They make me happy. ^_^**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

**Yeah I know I said this would be updated every two weeks, and it will be, but this week has been surprisingly slow for me so I found some extra time to work on this story. :)**

**Now what part of "Please leave a review" did you guys not understand? I know the previous chapter was slow but that's how all stories start out. Ah well. Anyway disclaimer time.**

**I do not own Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy or Spike. They all belong to the world of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic which belongs to Lauren Faust.**

**I only own Melody and Monty. **

**Enjoy!**

Melody squinted her eyes as the sunshine poured in through the window. She sleepily forced them to open and was confused when she saw her surroundings until the memory of yesterday flooded her mind. She was no longer in her bedroom in her parents house in Fillydelphia, but now was in her new house on her own in Ponyville.

Melody lowered her ears slightly as she realized that it was just her and Monty now but a smile spread across her face as she thought about her new life.

"Come on Monty time to get up." The greenish blue colored unicorn said as she got out of bed and began to make it. "We got a busy day ahead of us."

The red parrot groaned and peeked one eye out from under his wing and glared at his owner. Monty is not an early bird.

Melody frowned hard at her pet. "Now Monty we can do this the easy way of the hard way."

Monty just curled up more in his nest and buried his head under his wing. Melody sighed and started down the stairs and came back up a few moments later with a guitar that was for sale. She stood next to the bird and tuned the guitar as high as is would go before she strummed it right in the birds ear hole. Monty squawked and flew out of his nest and glared at his owner in response.

"I warned ya but you had to do it the hard way." Melody giggled. Monty was not amused however and glared at his owner.

"Ah don't be that way Monty. Especially on a day like today." Melody said. "Now lets go get some breakfast before we open the shop."

Melody and Monty entered the eating area and Melody fixed herself a bowl of Sugar Bits cereal and Monty a bowl of his favorite birdseed. After eating Melody brushed her mane and tail and then carried the guitar back into the store and sat it back on display.

After taking a quick survey of the store Melody deemed it worthy to be opened. She turned on the radio which allowed music to quietly play in the background and then went over to the front door and held the open and closed sign in her hoof.

"Filly's and gentlecolt's" Melody said to the empty store.

"Squawk!"

"And Monty," Melody added. "By the honor vested in me, I now officially declare 'Hoof Beats' officially...OPEN!" she said as she flipped the closed sign to open. She then quickly ran over behind the counter and smiled as she turned and faced the store.

"Any minute now we'll have customers pouring in!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Four hours later and still not a single customer.

Melody frowned as she rested her chin on the table. "What gives Monty? Do the ponies in this town not like music or something?"

"Squawk." Monty replied preening his feathers.

Melody walked out from behind the counter and looked out the window. The streets were flooded with ponies of all different shapes, sizes and colors. All of them walking past her store.

She triple checked the open sign making sure the word "Open" was facing the outside of the store where ponies could see it. It was. Melody frowned tapped her hoof impatiently.

"I'm not really sure what to do." she confessed. Half bored, Melody went over towards her the guitars she had for sale and gently strummed one. Music usually gave her inspiration for ideas. Not even realizing what she was doing, the little blue and black highlighted haired unicorn found herself playing a tune on the guitar and soon after began to sing a song she composed herself.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures _

_In the sky_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need_

_Is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't want to live without you_

_I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy_

_Half the time_

_The other half_

_I'm only trying to let you know_

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Meanwhile outside the store, a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail was flying around up in the air.

"Ugh! I'm so BORED!" the Pegasus moaned flying over the town. "There's nothing to do in this town!"

The Pegasus huffed and crossed her arms as she continued to fly over Ponyville. She suddenly noticed something different about the town square though. She flew closer and finally figured out what was different. The new music store seemed to finally be open. The lights were on and she could see a figured moving inside. (Which was actually Melody dancing around as she sang)

"Alright! Now this is what I'm talking about." the Pegasus smirked as she landed on the ground and then went to enter the store but stopped when she heard someone...singing?

_Just a small town filly and colt_

_Living in the crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is_

_And isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_My secrets or my deepest fears_

_And through it all nopony_

_Gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

The Pegasus smiled liking the song and entered the store. The little bell above the store "dinged" when she opened the door but whoever was singing and playing the guitar did not hear. It didn't take long for the Pegasus to find the singer and quietly stood by and let her finish.

_When I'm with anypony else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

_And I'm only up when your not down_

_Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying _

_To tell you that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me_

_When I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh uh_

_Yeah_

"Hey! Your good!"

"AAHH!" Melody shrieked upon hearing the strange new voice, almost dropping the guitar. She whipped around and saw a light blue colored Pegasus with rainbow colored hair standing behind her.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The Pegasus apologized walking over to the unicorn.

"I-It's fine." Melody stuttered setting the guitar back in it's stand. "I just didn't know anyone was here. My name's Melody."

"The name's Rainbow Dash." the Pegasus introduced as the two ponies shook hooves. "You new here? I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday." Melody explained.

"Squawk!"

"Oh and this is my pet parrot Monty." Melody quickly introduced tilting her head at the red parrot.

"A parrot huh? That's cool. I got a pet tortise named Tank." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Neat!" Melody smiled. After a few moments of awkward silence.

"So I take it you like music?" Rainbow Dash asked trying to break the silence.

Melody let out a slight chuckle and nodded. "Well I do own a music store and my Cutie Mark is some musical notes."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "That song you was singing who sings that? I never heard it before."

Melody's smile faded and she blushed as red as Monty's feathers. "Uh...I kinda made it up." she said embarrassed.

"You wrote that yourself?" Rainbow Dash asked raising an eyebrow. Melody nodded sheepishly.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash yelled jumping in the air and then hovered there. "No seriously! It was really good."

"You really think so?" Melody asked.

"Of coarse!" Rainbow Dash affirmed crossing her arms. "I mean, I may be awesome at a lot of things but I could never be able to actually make up songs. I just listen to them."

Melody smiled and blushed some more. "Well I've been writing songs since I was a young filly so it took a lot of practice...Actually, I'd one day like to perform in front of a crowd but I don't think I'll ever be good enough." she said sadly hanging her head.

"Not good enough? Did you not hear me saying how awesome that song was?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically. "You just gotta keep following your dream. Like me, I've been trying out for the WonderBolts for awhile now but I still haven't gotten in yet. But I don't give up and keep practicing and this year, I'm gonna get in. I can feel it!"

Melody couldn't help but chuckle at Rainbow Dash's enthusiasim. "Well I wish you luck Rainbow Dash."

"Luck? I don't need luck! I got skill!" Rainbow Dash scoffed. "But thanks anyway."

There was a sudden gurgling sound and Melody blushed again. "Heh, sorry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"No biggie." Rainbow Dash said dismissively. Her face suddenly brightened as she thought of an idea. "Hey I'm supposed to meet some of my friends for lunch. You wanna come?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "We all like meeting new ponies. Plus the friends house that were eating at has a big, and I mean BIG family so there's always room for one more mouth to feed."

"Well...If your sure your friends won't mi-"

"Great! It's settled! Lets go!" and with that, the rainbow haired Pegasus flew behind the little unicorn and began to shove her out the door."

"Oh-er-uh-Bye Monty!" Melody yelped as Rainbow Dash shoved her out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. .. . .. . . . . . .

Once out the door and into the town, Rainbow Dash stopped shoving Melody and then flew above her as she led the unicorn to where she was supposed to meet her friends, Every once in awhile pointing out a store or a pony that she knew.

"There's Sugar Cube Corner, they sell the best cupcakes in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash explained pointing to the store. "And there's the library, and over there's my friend Pinkie Pie."

Melody looked to where Rainbow Dash was pointing and saw a light pink pony with wild, curly hot pink hair leaping around.

"Hey Pinkie! Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed flying over to the pony. Melody followed. Upon hearing her name, Pinkie Pie stopped her leaping and smiled a ridiculously huge (and somewhat creepy) smile when she saw her friend and quickly ran over.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! You on your way to Apple-GASP!" Pinkie Pie let out a dramatic gasp, jumping into the air upon seeing Melody and then quickly ran off without another word, leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

"...Okay...?" Melody said uncertainly. "What was that all about?"

Rainbow Dash just shrugged. "Meh, you'll find out later. Come on! Let's go eat."

Melody raised an eyebrow and followed after the Pegasus, wondering where exactly they were going.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

"Sweet Apple Acres." Melody read the sign a little while later as the unicorn and Pegasus stood at the entrance of the apple farm.

"Yep! My friend Applejack lives here. She and her family run this farm." Rainbow Dash explained as she flew in through the entrance. "You coming or what?"

Melody stood at the entrance feeling a little uncomfortable about entering another pony's property without their permission...but then again Rainbow Dash did say it was alright.

"Y-yeah I'm coming." Melody answered as she entered Sweet Apple Acres and followed the light blue Pegasus.

. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two walked (and flew) through the farm. Melody couldn't help but silently admire the vast amount of apple trees that she saw all around her. Miles upon miles all she could see where nothing but apple trees.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash's voice brought Melody out of her daze and straight up ahead she noticed four ponies sitting at a picnic table talking and laughing, but they stopped upon hearing the Pegasus' voice.

There was a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and a pink stripe in her mane and tail.

There was a second unicorn, a white one, with a dark purple colored mane and tail with a slight curl. She also wore light blue eye shadow and had the most piercing blue eyes that Melody had ever seen.

The third pony was an orange colored Earth pony with freckles and a blonde mane and tail, and spring green colored eyes, wearing a cowboy hat.

And the final pony was a shy, quiet looking yellow Pegasus with a light pink colored mane and tail.

"Well it's about time ya got here." The orange pony in the cowboy hat said in a country accent. Her eyes shifted to Melody and widened slightly with surprise."Well now, who ya got there RD?"

"Guys, this is my new friend Melody." Rainbow Dash introduced.

Melody gave a shy smile. "Hi."

"Well Hi there sugarcube!" the orange pony greeted as she ran up, grabbed Melody's hoof and shook it vigorously. "Pleased to meet you. My name's Applejack."

"N-N-Nice t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o m-m-m-e-e-e-t y-ou t-oo-oo-oo." Melody tried to say, her voice vibrating from the force of Applejack shaking her hoof firmly. Even after she let go, Melody's leg still shook until a purple hoof grabbed it and stopped it.

"Don't worry, the same thing happened to me when I first met her." The purple unicorn said. "Nice to meet you Melody, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"And I'm Rarity." the white unicorn said as she trotted over. "And I must say darling, I just adore your name. It sounds so...musical!"

"Thank you." Melody said. Her eyes then shifted over to the yellow Pegasus hiding behind Rarity. "Hi!"

The yellow Pegasus slowly and almost fearfully walked up towards Melody and gave her a small nervous smile.

"That's Fluttershy." Twilight introduced. "She's shy."

"_I can tell."_ Melody thought. "I like your mane." she said trying to break the ice with the shy Pegasus. Fluttershy put a hoof on her pink colored mane and smiled a small smile.

"Th-th-thank you." She said quietly in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Ahem?"

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle moved apart at the noise and Melody's eyes widened and a huge grin pulled at her face upon seeing-

"A baby dragon!" Melody exclaimed moving forward and admiring the purple and green scaled creature. "Wow! This is so cool! I never seen a dragon up close before. Well, actually I never seen a dragon at all but still. He's so adorable!"

"Oh please go on." The baby dragon said smirking slightly.

"And he talks!" Melody exclaimed.

"Of coarse I talk." the dragon said like it was obvious. "My name's Spike by the way. Nice to meet you...Melody was it?"

"Uh huh," Melody said shaking Spike's claw.

"So Melody," Twilight said. "Forgive me but I don't remember seeing you around Ponyville."

"Well that's because I just moved here yesterday." Melody explained.

"So that explains why Pinkie Pie's not here." Applejack muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Melody asked.

"On nothing, you'll find out later when ya get home." Applejack explained, much to the new unicorn's confusion.

"Anyway," Melody said trying to ignore the weirdness, "As I was saying me and my parrot Monty moved here yesterday from Fillydelphia."

"You have a pet parrot?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes growing big.

Melody nodded. "Yeah, I had Monty ever since he was an egg."

"Hey that's how long Twilight has had me." Spike said chuckling slightly. "Coarse I'm not her pet, I'm her assistant."

Melody had to hold back a laugh. "Okay Spike." Suddenly Melody's stomach growled again and she blushed in embarrassment for the second time that day. "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten lunch yet."

"Well your more than welcome to join us for lunch." Rarity invited.

"Uh duh! That's why I brought her here." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Are you sure I'm not imposing?" Melody asked.

"Sure were sure." Applejack reassured. "Besides the Apple family always has room for one more."

Applejack then went over to a hanging triangle and began to ring it. "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!"

"You may want to get back." Twilight warned.

"Get back?"

"GET BACK!" she repeated as she and Spike grabbed her by her tail and yanked her back just a mere second before a heard of stampeding ponies ran right where she would have been.

Melody's eye were wide and she shook her head. "Who and what was that?!"

"They are the Apple family." Applejack said proudly as all the ponies surrounded a the picnic table.

"All of these ponies are your family?!" Melody asked in disbelief.

"Naw, I got some other kin in Appaloosa. Now lemme introduce you." Applejack said as she began to point out each member of her family.

"This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gallop, Red Deliscious, Golden Deliscious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple friosh, Apple Cinnamon Crisp." She paused and took in a big breath of air. "Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and last but not least Granny Smith."

By the time Applejack finished introducing her family, Melody's eyes were spinning around in her head being overwhelmed by all the apple related names.

"I told ya she had a big family." Rainbow Dash smirked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once all of the introductions had been done, Melody sat down at the picnic table with Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. All of them were so friendly and kind that it took no time at all for Melody to feel right at home amongst them.

"I can't believe that you all have met Princess Celestia!" Melody exclaimed. "Or that you are a student of her's Twilight Sparkle."

"Please just call me Twilight." Twilight smiled.

"Okay...Twilight." Melody laughed causing the others to laugh with her as well.

The new friends were having such a fun time that the day just flew by and nobody noticed until Fluttershy commented that it was getting dark.

Melody looked to the sky and groaned. "Oh no!"

"What's the matter Melody?" Rarity asked concerned.

"I was supposed to go back to the store right after lunch! I was having such a great time I didn't realize how late it was getting and now I lost a whole days worth of business."

"Well I'm sure you'll have better luck tomorrow." the white unicorn said gently.

"Yeah sugarcube. Don't sweat it." Applejack reassured. "Sometimes when me or my family sell our apples, we don't sell as much as we hope or even any at all. It'll be alright."

Melody gave the orange pony a small smile. "I guess so."

"Well as much as I'd like to stay, I gotta get going." Rainbow Dash said flapping her wings as she took off into the sky. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Rainbow!" all the ponies called.

"I better get going to. I have to feed Angel and make sure all the little animals get to bed." Fluttershy said as she too took to the skyies. "Goodbye."

"I have to get home as well." Rarity said as she got to her feet. "Ta ta. It was a pleasure meeting you Melody."

"Nice meeting you to Rarity." Melody responded.

"Goodbye Rarity." Spike said with a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"Goodbye Spikey Wikey." Rairty cooed as she ruffled the top of his head. Melody sniggered. "Spikey Wikey?"

Rarity was already out of earshot though and as for Spike, well he was to busy watching her go. A goofy smile on his face.

"_Aw! Spike has a crush on Rarity."_ Melody thought smiling.

"Earth to Spike, come in Spike." Twilight said trying to snap the dragon out of his trance.

"Huh? What? What'd I miss?" Spike asked blinking his eyes as he came back to reality.

"It's time to head home." Twilight said before turning to her new friend. "Melody would you like me to walk you home? 'Hoof Beats' is pretty close to the where I live so it's not out of my way."

Melody smiled. "I'd like that Twilight. Thanks."

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .

"Ya'll come back now ya hear?" Applejack called as the three ponies (and one baby dragon) departed at the front gate.

"We hear Applejack. We will." Twilight chuckled.

"Thank you so much again for having me." Melody called over her shoulder.

"No trouble at all. It was great meeting you Melody. Bye now!" Applejack called as the two unicorns and one baby dragon left and disappeared over the hill.

The walk home was quite pleasurable and the three of them talked about random subjects. Mostly though just explaining a few things about themselves and in no time at all they could see 'Hoof Beats' in the distance as they walked through the town square.

"There's my house." Melody said.

"Nice." Spike commented while Twilight nodded in agreement.

"I really had a great time with you guys today." Melody confessed.

"Well we had a great time meeting you." Twilight said.

"Yeah," Spike added. "Your very nice."

"Aw shucks." Melody chuckled embarrassingly. By now the two had reached the front door. "So are you two. Well see you tomorrow?"

"Definately." Twilight nodded in confirmation. "Goodnight Melody."

"Night Twi-"

"SURPRISE!"

The musical unicorn leaped a foot in the air and her fur stood on end being so startled as she looked around and saw what seemed to be almost every resident in Ponyville all crowded into the store. Balloons floated up to the ceiling and a big sign that read 'Welcome to Ponyville' hung in the background. She could also see a deliscous pink and yellow iced cake and even a few presents sitting on the counter.

"What the hay?!"

"Surprise!" the same pink pony from before, "Pinkie Pie, cheered as she popped up in front of Melody's face and blew into a party blower noise maker.

"What's going on?" Melody asked.

"It's a surprise party you silly filly!" Pinkie Pie laughed like it was the most obvious thin in the world. "To welcome you to Ponyville. You see when I saw you with Rainbow Dash earlier I didn't recognize you which is weird because I know everypony in Ponyville and that's when I realized that your not from around here which is why I went GASP! And then ran off like that so that I could start preparing you a surprise party to welcome you to Ponyville!"

Once more, Melody's eyes were spinning around in her head as she tried to digest what the fast talking pink mare had said.

"My name's Pinkie Pie but you probably already knew that since you were with Rainbow Dash and she shouted out my name when she was calling to me. Anyway let me introduce you to some of the other ponies."

"Um-" but before Melody could protest the pink pony grabbed her hoof and pulled her away.

"This is Cheerilee." Pinkie Pie introduced shoving the overwhelmed unicorn in front of a friendly looking magenta colored Earth pony.

"Nice to mee-EEK!" Melody shrieked as Pinkie Pie pulled her away from Cheerilee and over to some other ponies.

"And this is the Cake family. Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their twins Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake."

"Aw! Your twins are so cu-OOT!"once more the hyperactive pink party loving pony pulled her away and over to a group of three small fillies.

"And these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom."

"Hi!" The three child ponies said in unison.

"Well Hi there. And nice to see you again Apple-BLOOM!" Once more before she could make introductions the blue and black highlighted unicorn was whisked away.

"And this is Ditzy Doo, Doctor Whoof, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Snips, Snails and-" a piece of blue glowing duct tape suddenly floated over and taped itself over Pinkie Pie's mouth. Despite this though the party loving pony was still chattering away not even noticing the tape.

"I think that's enough Pinkie Pie." Rarity said coming to the the rescue. "We don't want to overwhelm poor Melody now do we?" she said leading the new unicorn away.

"Is she always like that?" Melody asked once they were out of the pink ponies hearing range.

"Oh Pinkie Pie means well. You get used to it." Rarity said. Suddenly a familiar yellow Pegasus walked over to the two.

"Oh Melody! Monty is so wonderful." Fluttershy gushed as said parrot sat on her head. Monty seemed to smirk and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Thank you Fluttershy." Melody said. "I take good care of you don't I little guy?" she cooed ruffling her bird's head messing up his feathers. Monty scowled and smoothed out his feathers causing the three to laugh.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So the surprise party went on without a hitch. Melody got to know some of the other ponies a little bit but mostly just hung out with Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and yes even Pinkie Pie.

Even more good news is that at the party some of the ponies checked out the music for sale and by the end of the night they bought some CD's or records so Melody didn't lose a day's worth of business after all. Once everyone left the only ponies left were Melody and the Mane Six.

"Wow my first official day in Ponyville and not only did I meet six awesome ponies, but also I met a baby dragon, and had a surprise party thrown for me."

"Well I think speak for everypony here when I say not only did you MEET six awesome ponies but you also made yourself six new friends." Twilight said for the group.

Touched, Melody smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I think I just made six new friends to."

"Group hug!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she pulled all of the ponies into a bone crushing group hug. They groaned slightly in pain as they felt their bones begin to break but luckily for them Pinkie let go as a loud snore erupted through the air.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Melody turned her head and began to giggle and pointed towards the source of the noise. The others looked as well and then all seven ponies erupted into a fit of giggles as they saw Spike and Monty curled up together in the corner. Both of them sound asleep.

"He's had a busy day." Twilight said as she went over and put the sleeping dragon on her back. Melody went over and did the same with her parrot.

"Well I reckon we better get to hitting the hay." Applejack said stretching.

The new friends bid each other farewell and goodnight and Melody waved goodbye to them from the door as she watched them go. Once they were gone Melody turned to the sleeping parrot on her back and smiled.

"You know Mont? I think I'm gonna like it here."

**And that's the end of this chapter. See? I told you the chapters would get better as the story went on. ^_^**

**I'd like to apologize if any of the Mane Six ponies are ooc. Like I said in the last chapter I recently started getting into MLP: FIM but overall in my opinion I think I did alright. If not please tell me otherwise. :P**

**The song is "I'm only me when I'm with you" by Taylor Swift. Once again I made a few "ponified" editions xD**

**So I hope everyone liked this chapter and please leave a review.**

**Hugs and cupcakes for all. See you all next chapter. Bye! :)**


	3. There's No Such Thing as Curses!

**AN: Howdy ya'll! Okay so I forgot to mention this earlier but this story takes place in an Alternate Universe. I am going to write a few of the MLP: FIM episodes but have Melody thrown in. I won't do all of the episodes, just a few of my favorites, but they will be in order of which they premiered. **

**I think that that's pretty much it. Now-**

**Pinkie Pie: (randomly appears next to me) HIYA! Whatcha doing? Huh? Huh? Huh? Whatcha doin? Can you tell me? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!**

**Me: 0_0 Uh-Um I'm about to do the disclaim-**

**Rainbow Dash: BORING! Geesh! I am surrounded by eggheads!**

**Me: What are you two doing out of the story?!**

**Applejack: It's not just them sugarcube. were all here to (Gestures to Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Melody who are behind her)**

**Me: O_O Uh-But...But**

**Melody: I tried to keep them but well Pinke and Rainbow escaped.**

**Me:...Okay so disclaimer time**

**Spike: You want us to help?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Twilight: Flowerpower71 does not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"**

**Rarity: We all belong to the fabulous Lauren Faust and Hasboro**

**Melody: Flowerpower71 does however own me! :D**

**Fluttershy: (quietly) E-E-Enjoy the story...If you want to...**

Melody had been in Ponyville for about two weeks now and had settled down quite comfortably and had become great friends with Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy AppleJack and even Spike. 'Hoof Beats' had been getting pretty good business too.

"Is it just me or does the town seem to be deserted today?" Melody asked Monty as she stared out the window of her shop. Normally the streets were packed with ponies of all sizes and colors walking, talking, shopping ect. But today it seemed like Ponyville had been turned into a ghost town.

The aqua colored unicorn walked out of her house/shop and scanned the streets up and down with her brown eyes.

"Where is everypony?"

"That's what I was just asking Spike."

Melody whipped her head to the direction of the voice and smiled upon seeing Twilight approaching her with Spike riding on her back.

"Oh finally!" Melody cried with relief. "Your the first ponies I've seen all day."

"Really?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Melody nodded. "I don't know why everyponies missing. It's a beautiful day."

"Is today some sort of pony holiday?" Spike asked speaking for the first time.

"Not that I know of." Twilight answered.

"I don't think were supposed to have another holiday for another month or so." Melody answered.

"Does my breath stink?" Spike asked as he burped letting out a gaseous greenish gray cloud of smoke. The cloud floated right in Melody's face and she felt her eyes instantly begin to water and bile rise up in the back of her throat.

"Not anymore than usual." Twilight answered not being affected at all by the stench.

"THAT"S usual?!" Melody gasped half coughing half gagging. Twilight had to hold back a giggled as Spike scowled crossing his arms.

"Come on, lets get going. Maybe we can find somepony to explain whats going on." the purple unicorn suggested as she started walking. Melody composed herself and followed them. As the three got deeper and deeper into town an eerie feeling began to crawl up their backs. All the shops and houses looked deserted and like before not a pony was to be found anywhere.

"This is getting kinda creepy." the aqua unicorn said uneasily flattening her ears.

"Well if it's not a pony holiday, or my breath," Spike said thinking thing aloud. His green eyes suddenly grew wide with fear as a new though entered his mind. "You two don't think it's ZOMBIES?!"

"Uh not very likely." Twilight said while Melody tried not to bust out laughing.

"N-Not very likely...But possible?" Spike whimpered as he bit his claws uneasily.

"PSST!"

Melody and Twilight stopped in their tracks when they heard the noise. It sounded like it came from the Sugercube Corner which they were standing right in front of. The two unicorns scanned the shop until a flash of pink through the door caught their attention.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie whisper yelled popping up in front of the open top half of the double door before popping below out of sight.

"Melody! Spike!" the pink pony hissed again popping up and then back down. She lifted up her hoof and motioned for them to get inside. "Come here!"

Melody, Twilight and Spike gave each other confused looks. Even though she hadn't been in Ponyville for long, Melody had learned that Pinkie Pie did some strange things but this was really strange, even for her.

"Come here! Hurry!" Pinkie whispered as loud as she could finally sticking her head completely out, her blue eyes wide with fear. "Before she gets you!"

Pinkie quickly pulled her head back inside and Twilight and Melody quickly ran in after her. The door shut tightly behind them and Melody couldn't help but let out a little squeak of fright. She suddenly found herself being blinded as Pinkie shown a flashlight right in her and Twilight's eyes.

"Who? The Zombie pony?" Spike asked fearfully as he wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck.

Pinkie Pie shone the flashlight on her own face and she began to tremble in fear. ""Z-Z-Zombie pony?!"

Spike let out a fearful noise and practically choked Twilight as he wrapped his scaly arms around her neck even tighter and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Spike there are no zombie ponies!" Twilight snapped trying to get the baby dragon to get control of himself.

"And what are you doing here alone in the dark?" Melody asked Pinkie, rubbing her eye as her vision adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm not alone in the dark." Pinkie replied.

The slightest amount of light emitted from somewhere and now Twilight Melody and Spike could see that the pink pony was indeed not alone. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and her little sister Apple Bloom were all there too.

"Okay what are you ALL doing here in the dark?" Melody clarified.

"Where hiding from her." Applejack said. She pulled back the curtain of the window and everypony crowded around it trying to look outside.

Melody was about to ask "Who her?" when she spotted who her friend was talking about. Not to far away she could see somepony wearing a brown cloak digging at the ground. Twilight starred hard at the figure, her eyes narrowed in concentration while Melody just stared at the stranger in slight confusion and the rest just looked at the pony in fear.

The cloaked figure kept pawing at the ground when it suddenly turned and looked toward Sugarcube corner right at the ponies. Everyone but Twilight let out a startled gasp upon seeing the figures eyes glowing yellow. Everyone but Melody and Twilight quickly ducked out of sight from the window.

"Didja see 'er girls?" Apple Bloom asked the two unicorns. "Didja see Zecora?"

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name!" Applejack scolded.

"Well I saw her glance this way..." Twilight said uncertainly.

"Glance EVILY this way!" Pinkie Pie interrupted getting right up in Twilight's face. The purple unicorn gave her a slightly annoyed look and pushed her away before continuing on. "And the bunch of you flip out for no good reason."

"No good reason?! You call protectin yer kin no good reason?" Applejack asked putting a protective arm around Apple Bloom. "Why as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin into town she started shaking in her little horseshoes." for emphasis the orange Earth Pony began to shake her sister back and forth.

"D-i-i-i-d N-o-o-o-ot!" Apple Bloom protested only to be tossed onto her big sisters back.

"So I swept her up and brought her here." Applejack finished.

"I walked here myself!" the yellow filly whined.

"Fer safe keepin!"

"Applejack I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" Apple Bloom cried as she scrambled off the older Pony's backside.

"Not from that creepy Zecora." the farming pony retorted.

"Why is she so creepy?" Melody asked.

"She's mysterious." Fluttershy answered in her usual quiet manner.

"She's sinister!" Rainbow Dash added.

"And SPOO-OO-OOKY!" Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight and Melody gave them all dead pan looks. Twilight rolled her eyes skyward and looked back out the window. The other ponies rushed over and looked outside, almost squishing Melody against the glass.

They watched as Zecora continued to dig for a few minutes until she abruptly stopped and then lowered the hood of her cloak.

"GASP!" everypony gasped upon seeing the back of her head.

"Will you cut that out?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"Just look at those stripes!" Rarity scoffed "So garish."

"She's a zebra." Twilight pointed out.

"A what?!" Everypony asked in unison.

"Oh yeah! I read about those once." Melody said remembering. "They're sorta like ponies but not exactly. They're all born with those stripes, but each zebra has their own unique stripe pattern and they come from some place called..." Melody paused as she tried to remember where zebras are from before she remembered. "Oh yeah! They come from a place called Africa."

"Wait a minute, did you say she was born with those stripes?" Rarity asked.

"Eeyup!" Melody answered.

"OOOHH!" Rarity cried dramatically as she threw the back of her hoof to her forehead and then proceeded to faint.

"But if she comes from this, "Africa" place then why is she here in Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm not sure Rainbow." Twilight answered sadly.

"Maybe she moved here recently like me." Melody suggested. "Where does she live?"

"That's just it." Applejack said worridly. "She lives in...The Everfree Forest!"

A soon as she said the name of the forest the whole room shook and a loud boom of thunder sounded.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled at the sheepish looking baby dragon who stood in front of some knocked down pots and pans holding a cupcake in one claw and a candy cane in the other.

"Oops sorry." Spike apologized.

"What's the Everfree Forest?" Melody asked bringing the subject back on topic.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural." Applejack said. "The plants grow."

"The animals care for themselves." Fluttershy added.

"And the clouds move," Rainbow Dash added.

"All on their own!" All three finished in unison casing Rarity to let out another dramatic cry and then faint again.

"Seriously?" Melody asked sarcastically in disbelief.

"Yes seriously!" Pinkie Pie said not catching the musical unicorns sarcasm "And that wicked old enchantress Zecora lives there doing her wicked old...stuff! Why she's so evil I even wrote a song about her."

"Seriously?" Melody asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Here we go." Rainbow Dash sighed knowing what was coming next.

_She's an evil enchantress_

_She does evil dances_

_And if you look deep into her eye_

_She'll put you in trances_

_Then what will she do?_

_She'll mix up an evil brew_

_Then she'll gobble you up_

_In a big tasty stew_

_So...Watch out!_

Everypony just stared at the pink party loving pony as she stood up on a table on her hind legs panting heavily after finishing her song and dance...Literally!

"...Wow..." Twilight said after a minute.

"Catchy!" Melody said actually thinking the song was sort of clever being a song writer herself

"It's a work in progress." Pinkie Pie said snapping back to normal.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors." Twilight said trying to bring order to the situation.

"Twilight's right!" Melody agreed. "None of you have ever personally met Zecora so you have no right to judge her."

Twilight smiled at her musical friend glad that at least one other pony was on her side. "Yes! Plus what exactly have you seen Zecora do?"

The ponies were silent as they thought up examples to show the two unicorns that Zecora was indeed evil.

"Well..." Rainbow Dash started. "Once a month she comes into Ponyville."

"Ooh!" Twilight said in fake dramatics.

"How horrible!" cried Melody.

"Then she lurks by the stores." Rarity continued.

"Oh my!" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Say it isn't so!" Melody said dryly.

"And then she digs at the ground." Fluttershy finished.

"Good gracious!"

"That fiend!" Twilight and Melody cried in fake horror.

"Okay I'm sorry but how is any of this bad?" Twilight asked. "Maybe she comes to town to visit."

"Yeah maybe she's just tryin to be neighborly." Apple Bloom put in standing next to Melody.

"And maybe she's not lurking by the stores maybe she's GOING to them lurk free to do some shopping?" Twilight continued.

"Yeah everypony likes to shop." Apple Bloom agreed. "You know what I think-"

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk." Applejack scolded shooing the young filly away.

"I am a big pony." Apple Bloom mumbled under her breath as she walked away.

Melody frowned upon hearing this. She felt bad for the little filly. Applejack was being a little bit to harsh on her and treating her to much like a foal.

"What about digging at the ground? You've gotta admit THAT'S weird." Rainbow Dash said snapping Melody out of her thoughts and back to the conversation at hand-er hoof.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Fluttershy asked shuddering at the thought.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious! What in Celestia's name could she possibly want to use innocent creatures for?!" Melody asked getting fed up with all this nonsense.

"To throw them in an evil brew!" Pinkie Pie said before she broke out into her "She's an evil enchantress" song again.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for everything Zecora does." Twilight said. "And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her she would find out the truth."

"Well I'm brave enough." Apple Bloom said quietly while the rest of the ponies began to talk over the others trying to get their point across. "I'm gonna find out myself."

And with that the little yellow filly sneaked out the door without anypony noticing. She watched Zecora from a distance, jumping behind buildings and bushes whenever she'd glance her way. Once Zecora started walking out of town Apple Bloom followed after her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . . .

"YOU PONIES ARE BEING RIDICULOUS!" Twilight yelled about at her breaking point back at Sugarcube corner.

"Well I think that Zecora eats hay!" Pinkie Pie shot back causing Melody to facehoof herself.

"Pinkie Pie, I eat hay, you eat hay, we ALL eat hay!" the aqua unicorn yelled.

"Yeah but I heard it's the EVIL way she eats hay."

"Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" Applejack interrupted suddenly noticing the filly's absence.

"The door's open!" Fluttershy gasped upon seeing the door wide open. Apple Bloom had apparently forgotten to close it when she left.

"She went outside!" Rarity cried in horror.

"And Zecora's still out there!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"That silly little filly, I told her to stay put." the farmer pony said worriedly as she and the rest of the ponies quickly ran out the door.

"Spike you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back." Twilight ordered before she followed after her friends.

"Will do!" Spike said saluting wearing a pot on his head like a helmet and clutching a frying pan in his claw.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .

A little while later Apple Bloom had followed Zecora all the way through Ponyville and watched from her hiding spot in a bush as the zebra began to enter the Everfree Forest.

The red haired filly felt her stomach turn into knots as she watched Zecora enter the forest, a mist surrounding her making her disappear. As frightened as Apple Bloom was she knew that if she turned back now her sister would never treat her like the big pony that she was. She didn't come all this way to chicken out now.

So with a little (Okay a LOT) of courage, Apple Bloom swallowed her fear and hesitantly exited the bush and started forward after Zecora into the forest.

She had to be extremely quiet. The plants on either side of the forest were to far away for her to jump into if Zecora should turn around and look behind her. They were passing through a field of blue flowers and all was going well until-

"APPLE BLOOM!"

Said filly let out a gasp as Zecora stopped and whipped her head around, spotting her. Apple Bloom looked behind her as well and saw Applejack and her friends standing behind her in the blue flowers.

"You get back here right now!" Applejack ordered.

"Beware! Beware you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke." Zecora warned in a thick African accent. As she spoke the fog began to role in around her giving her a very spooky appearance. Even though Melody didn't believe in Zecora being evil she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body.

"Y-You keep your creepy mumbo jumbo to yerself ya hear?!" Applejack warned as she scooted her head under Apple Bloom and lifted her on top of her head. The other ponies began to throw out their own threats.

"Yeah!"

"Get away!"

"How dare you?! You stay away from us you horrible zebra"

"Was that supposed to scare us?"

_Then she'll gobble you up_

_In a big tasty stew_

"Oh brother." Twilight mumbled under her breath while Melody just had a sad look on her face.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora called. Her voice fading as the fog completely swallowed her up and she disappeared.

"Yeah? Back at you Zecora!" Rainbow Dash called after her stomping her hooves. "You and your dumb curse are the ones who better beware!"

"And you! Why couldn't you have just listened to yer big sister?" Applejack scolded Apple Bloom.

"I-I..." Apple Bloom stammered.

"Who knows what sorta creepy curse Zecora just put on you!" Applejack continued.

"Just like in my song!" Pinkie pointed out. _"Evil enchantress with the dances and the trances!"_

"You guys there's no such thing as curses." Twilight argued.

"Well that's interesting coming from Miss Magic Pants herself." Rainbow Dash smirked as she flew over and tapped the purple unicorns horn.

"My magic, real magic comes from within." Twilight explained. "It's a skill your born with."

"And Curses are just a bunch of smoke and mirrors and junk meant to scare ponies." Melody added.

"She's right," Twilight agreed. "It's conjured up with potions and incantations. Curses have no real power. They're just an old ponytale."

"Just you two wait." Applejack said as everypony began to leave. "Yer gonna learn that some ponytales really are true." and with that the orange Earth Pony lifted her nose in the air and started out of the blue flower field, leaving Twilight and Melody alone.

**Pinkie: Oooh! Scary cliffhanger! What happens next? What happens next?**

**Melody: Pinkie you already know what happens.**

**Pinkie: OH YEAH! It's when we all-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS! (covers Pinkies mouth with my hand)(I suddenly shudder and yank my hand away) EW! DID YOU JUST LICK ME!?**

**Pinkie: (Nods) Uh huh! Hey did you guys know that cotton candy is pink?**

**All: O_o**

**Me: So you licked my hand because you thought I tasted like cotton candy?**

**Pinkie: Hahahah! Of coarse not you silly filly! Well I guess I shouldn't say that since your not a filly. Actually what type of pony are you? I've never seen a pony like you before**

**Me: -_-**

**Melody: Wow...So anyway we hope you all enjoyed this episode**

**Twilight: And please don't forget to leave a review.**

**Fluttershy: If you don't mind.**

**Rarity: Have a fabulous day darlings! Ta ta for now**


	4. Singing, Dreadlocks, and Spit

**AN: I am so so so sorry for the late update you guys! I kinda got distracted with my other stories. You see I recent finished the 2nd Book in my Smurfs series and then I started working on the third book, and then I got busy working on a special Halloween chapter of another one of my stories and well I all but forgot about this one. I'm sorry.**

**Applejack: Aw don't worry bout it sugarcube.**

**Melody: Yeah I'm sure your readers will forgive you.**

**Me: I hope so...Anywho, ponies your up!**

**Twilight: Flowerpower71 does not own me, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie.**

**Pinkie: (bounces up and down) We belong to Hasboro**

**Spike: And Lauren Faust**

**Melody: She does however own me and Monty**

**Fluttershy: We-we hope you enjoy this chapter and once more apologize for the long update.**

It was the next morning and the sun was peeking in through the windows, just like it did every morning. Melody groaned and sleepily rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She yawned a big yawn and stretched her front legs over her head.

"_Good Morning Monty."_

The aqua colored unicorn abruptly stopped yawning and her eyes widened, now being fully awake.

"_Good Morning Monty." _she sang again. Her hooves flew over and covered her mouth and she shifted her eyes back and forth. She opened her mouth to try to actually say something this time

"_H-Hello?" _

Melody gasped and jumped out of bed and then, without even bothering to do anything else, she ran down the stairs, out the door and made a beeline straight for the library.

"Mepfft! Pfft!"

Melody stopped running only to be tackled to the ground by a pink blur. She looked up and saw Pinkie's blue eyes starring at her.

"Mma! (raspberry) Pfft! Ppa fft Pssst!" Pinkie Pie tried to say, spitting spit all over Melody. The now slightly annoyed unicorn pushed her off and wiped her face.

"_Ew gross! Pinkie say it don't...What in Equestria happened to your tongue?" _Melody sang as she noticed the the pink pony's tongue was now hanging out of her mouth and was orange colored with blue polkadots.

Pinkie Pie tried to explain but just wound up spitting slobber everywhere.

"_Alright! Alright! I get it!" _Melody sang. "_Come on! Let's go to Twilight's. Maybe she can find out what's wrong with us."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

"No! No! No! None of these books have a cure!" Twilight groaned in frustration as she tossed aside a book. The normally neat and tidy library was now a hazard zone as books upon books upon books lay scattered all over the room.

"There has to be a real reason for this!" the somewhat hysterical unicorn said pointing to her horn which now was all floppy and covered in blue polka dots. "An illness? An allergy?!"

"A curse!" Spike said looking up from the book he was reading.

"I said a real reason." Twilight said dryly. "Something that points to something real."

"How about this one?" the baby dragon suggested closing the book he was reading and holding the cover out for Twilight to see.

"Super Naturals?" Twilight read the title and then glared at Spike. "Spike the word supernaturals refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey!"

Spike frowned, almost looking hurt, but then replied. "But what if your wrong Twilight? What if this really is a-"

"Ma purse(raspberry)"

Spike and Twilight whipped around and saw Pinkie Pie and Melody standing behind them.

"A purse? How can it be a purse?" Spike asked confused.

"_She said it's a curse ooohhh!" _Melody sang.

"Why are you singing at a time like this?" Twilight asked.

"_I don't know, I just woke up and now I can't stop singing everything that I say. And I ran into Pinkie outside so we came to you for help!"_ The aqua unicorn explained.

"Bit mas bacorba! Be ma ahf spt pfft!" Pinkie tried to explain but only wound up spitting all over Spike.

"Hey! Say it don't spray it Pinkie!" Spike said disgusted as he shook the slobber off of him.

"_That's what I sang when she ran into me yeah yeah."_

No sooner had Melody said-er uh-sang those words was there a loud BANG and the whole house swayed to the side.

"Ow!"

The three ponies and dragon turned and saw what looked like Rainbow Dash crashing in the window.

"She's-BANG-Ow! Trying to say Zecora-BANG-Ouch!"

Rainbow flew away from the window and then suddenly broke down the door as she flew in upside down.

"She slapped us all with this-" the cyan colored Pegasus was cut off as she crashed into a bookcase, knocking all the books, plus a rolling ladder, on top of her. "Curse!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree."

Everypony turned and gasped as the saw the normally beautiful Rarity now looked like one of those mop dogs. Her whole entire body was covered in dread locks and you couldn't even see her face.

"I hate to say I told ya so Twilight and Melody, but I told ya so." a high squeaky voice said.

Everyone turned and saw the Apple Bloom had now entered the room. Seeing the confused looks the ponies were giving her, the little bow wearing filly turned to the side and revealed a now teeny tiny little Applejack standing on her back.

"It's a curse I tells ya!" Applejack said in her squeaky voice jumping on her sisters back.

"But Fluttershy seems just fine?" Twilight pointed out looking at the yellow Pegasus who had silently arrived.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her." Rarity said almost snobbish like.

"_Fluttershy? Are you okay?" _Melody sang looking at her friend. Fluttershy just closed her eyes and looked away not saying a word.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Twilight asked. The shy yellow Pegasus nodded.

"Would ya care to tell us?" Twilight asked getting slightly annoyed. Fluttershy just squeezed her eyes tighter and shrunk down.

"_So your not gonna tell us?" _Melody sang. Fluttershy nodded. _"Yes your not or yes you will?"_

By now Applejack's patience was running short and she hopped off Apple Bloom's back onto a table, ran across the table until she got to the edge closest to the silent Pony.

"Good gravy girl! What's wrong with you?!" the Apple pony snapped stomping a hoof. Fluttershy looked a little startled and then looked away again.

"**I don't wanna talk about it."**

Eveypony just stood in shock and silence. Had it not been for fear of hurting her friend's feelings, Melody would have busted out laughing at the deep man's voice that had come out of the shy, timid Pegasus' mouth. Spike on the other hoof...

"Hahahahaha! This is hilarious!" the purple reptile laughed. "Hahaha! Look at all of you! We've got: Harity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Appleteenie, Flutterguy, Melody and..." he trailed off when he reached Twilight, not being able to think of a good name for her. "Eh...I got nothing. Twilight Sparkle? I mean seriously I can't even work with that."

"Eha ha ha." Twilight laughed bitterly. "This is no joke Spike! Now help me find more books so I can find a cure!"

The whole time that Twilight was talking, her horn kept flopping all around. Spike had to bite his tongue to control his chuckles but scowled and stormed off to get some books once the purple unicorn was done chastising him. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was busy trying to pull the ladder off of her neck which had gotten that way when she crashed into the book case.

"I think we'll find the cure for this curse at Zecora's place." she said as she tried to keep control of her wings, which now Melody could see were no longer on her back as all Pegasi's wings were, but now her wings were on the sides close to her belly This is why she couldn't fly straight.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight snapped as Rainbow lost control and then flew backwards crashing into another book shelf.

"I agree with Dash." Applejack spoke up. "We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex."

"_It's not a hex either!" _Melody snapped. By now all of the ponies had begun to talk over each other, all of them not paying attention to a guilty feeling little Apple Bloom.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't have followed Zecora in the first place none of this would have happened...I just gotta fix this."

And with that the little filly had started to head for the door.

"Now where does she think she's going this time?" Applejack asked noticing her little sister. The teeny tiny pony ran across the table and then hopped hiding in Apple Bloom's tail as she passed by. As the ponies were still fighting with each other, Apple Bloom easily snuck out of the library.

"I don't care what you and Twilight say Melody!" Rainbow Dash snapped "It's time to pony up and confront Zecora! Come on girl's are you with me?"

"I amfff!" Pinkie spit.

"And I as well." Rarity confirmed.

"**Oh I don't know," **Fluttershy said in her deep man voice, causing Spike to chuckle again. **"Seems awfully dangerous."**

"How about you Applejack?" Rainbow asked looking at the table where the miniature pony had been on. "Applejack?"

"_She's gone!" _Melody sang/gasped.

"Ah! Somepony stepped on her?!" Rarity shrieked. All of the ponies then lifted up their hooves and examined them, making sure that their friend hadn't been stepped on.

Twilight's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Or sat on her..." she said as she turned around and checked her rump. The others did the same.

Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly widened. "Rarity's hair!"

Pinkie took the honors and began to look through the white unicorn's dreadlocks, poking and prodding at her like she was a slab of beef.

"Oh! Oh! Pinkie! What are you doing? Ah! Really-AH! Haven't you heard of personal space?!

"Nopfft!" Pinkie answered shaking her head which again caused her saliva to fly everywhere.

"_Apple Bloom is gone to!" _Melody sand when she noticed the little filly's absence.

"I bet they went after Zecora!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well e better go find them." Twilight declared and with that all the ponies headed for the door. "Come on girls lets go!"

"Geh! Oh! Oh dear! Ah!" Rarity cried as she tried to follow but couldn't due to the fact that Pinkie as standing on one of her dreadlocks. "Oh this is so unsanely!"

Pinkie moved her foot and the white unicorn stumbled upon being free but she quickly got her balance back and followed after Twilight.

"A little help here?!" Rainbow asked. Her wings were flapping like crazy but her body was upside down and scooting on the floor.

"_Hold on Dahsie. We got ya. Yeah! Yeah!" _Melody sang as she and Fluttershy ran over and lifted her up in the air. Rainbow flew forward but only managed to crash into the wall above the door. "OW!"

The cyan colored Pegasus smiled sheepishly and flew out the door.

"**Uh S-Spike? Aren't you coming?" **Fluttershy asked when she noticed that the baby dragon was not following them but instead was looking at a book that was sitting on a pedastel.

"Nope...Uh gotta stay here and look for a cure." Spike lied.

"_Oh well have fun with that then." _Melody sang as she and Fluttershy went to go catch up with their friends.

"Yeah yeah I will." Spike replied waving them off. "Now lets see...Twilight flopple!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile

Apple Bloom was running as fast as she could and had just entered the Everfree Forest. She was on a mission to cure her friends and nothing and no one would stop her...That is except for-

"Stop right there!"

The country Earth filly screatched to a halt, her eyes wide as she searched around for the source of the voice. She felt something in her mane and looked up just in time to see her little big sister pop out of her hair.

"Turn around right now missy!" Applejack ordered.

Now normally Apple Bloom would have listened to her sister, but she realized something. Applejack was no taller than an actual apple. How many chances would she get to be the one in charge for once. She smirked as she realized the situation.

"No."

Applejack's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!"

Apple Bloom simply tossed her head, causing Applejack to go flying, and then caught the tiny farmer pony in her mouth and sat her on a nearby branch.

"Hehehe Sorry Applejack but I'm the big sister now." and with that the red headed filly continued merrily on her way, leaving Applejack stranded on the branch.

"Apple Bloom you come back here right this instant!...I'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you!...Oh ponyfeathers."

**I'd make this longer but I got to go soon and don't have time to write more, but hey a short chapters better than no chapter right?**

**I promise the next update won't take to long so until next time enjoy this chapter and have a good day everypony.**

**Oh and Have a Happy and Safe Halloween tomorrow too. ^_^**


	5. Never Judge a Book by it's Cover

**I am so so so so SO sorry for the lack of updates. I started writing this chapter over at my Nana's house and didn't get a chance to finish it till now. Please please forgive me.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasboro and Lauren Faust. **

**I only own Melody**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on girls, we've got to get to Zecora's." Twilight said as she lead the way into the Everfree forest with the other ponies right behind her. "Hurry!"

"AAH!" Rarity yelped having tripped over her dreadlocks and crashing into Melody.

"_Easier said than done Twilight." _Melody sang slightly disoriented.

"Sorry Melody dear." Rarity apologized as they got up and continued running.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rainbow Dash called still flying upside down. She lost control of her wings again and flew off coarse through a bush before crash landing on the ground. She felt something moving in her mouth and then, much to her surprise, Applejack popped her head out of her mouth.

"Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose!" Applejack exclaimed pulling herself fully out of the cyan pony's mouth. Rainbow narrowed her eyes in annoyance but the orange Earth pony ignored her and hurridly built a makeshift bridle using a stick, vine and grass.

"I need to get to Zecora's pronto!" Applejack said as she stuck the bridle in Rainbow's mouth and then hopped on her stomach, flicking the "reins." "Giddyup Pony!"

"Excse me?" Rainbow said warningly.

"YEEHAW!" The cow pony hollered, kicking the Pegasus in the side.

"What the?!" Rainbow asked as she went in the air. She did a loop de loop and then began to fly left.

"No Rainbow Dash! The other way!" Applejack yelped. Rainbow somehow managed to turn herself around and then started to fly right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. . . . .. . . .

Sometime later, the ponies had traveled into the deepest part of the forest and came upon a spooky looking house in the trunk of a giant tree.

"Ugh! I look horrible." Rarity whined.

"Nopft vis wooks horrippffle." Pinkie Pie spit lifting some of the dreadlocks out of Rarity's eyes.

"Oh my. That place really does look horrible."

"_I'd say it looks kinda unique if you ask me, yeah." _Melody sang. Very quietly the ponies snuck closer to the window and peeked in.

"Nice decorations." Rarity commented worriedly spotting a weird looking mask on the wall. "If you like creepy!"

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Zecora, carrying a small pot in her mouth. The ponies gasped and ducked down from the window. The ponies watched as she poured the pot's contents in a bubbling cauldron and began to speak in a different language.

"HAF APFT PFFT! SHEEF'S EFIL!" Pinkie yelled jumping back and pointing an accusatory hoof at the window.

"_Translation please?" _Melody asked.

"She stole your song?" Rarity asked shocked.

"Oh Pinkie, that doesn't sound anything like your song." Twilight said.

"Pfft!" Pinkie scoffed insulted. Her eyes then fell on Melody and the party loving pony leaped down and grabbed the musical ponies front legs. "Ping!" Pinkie then gave Melody the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

Melody couldn't resist those eyes and after a few minutes began to sing while Pinkie did the dance that went along with the song.

_She's an evil enchantress_

_And she does evil dances_

_And if you look deep into her eye_

_She'll put you in trances _

_Then what will she do?_

_She'll mix up and evil brew_

_Then she'll gobble you up_

_In a big tasty stew_

_So watch out_

"You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight and Melody?" Rarity asked.

"_No I don't." _Melody sang.

"**But what about those scary masks?" **Fluttershy whimpered.

"_So she's got a different taste in house decorations. Big whoop!" _Melody replied.

"Twilight?" Rarity asked turning to her.

The Purple unicorn was silent for a few moments before she answered. "Scary looking masks, using uncantations and a great big bubbling cauldron? …..Everything is pointing to Zecora being...bad!"

"_Not you too!" _Melody cried.

"Or," Twilight added, "What if Zecora's just making soup?" All the ponies just deadpanned and then looked back in the window.

"The perfect temperature for ponies I presume." Zecora said after she taste tested the brew. "Now, where is that Little Apple Bloom?"

"Or what if she's making Apple Bloom soup!" Twilight yelped in horror. Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity just eyed each other warily before,

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"_She'll hear-YEEK!" _Melody yelped ducking as Rainbow suddenly flew over her head.

"I'm coming for ya Apple Bloom!" Applejack said as she and Rainbow crashed through the door, startling Zecora, and then proceeded to fly all over the place wrecking it.

"Whoa there! Easy Rainbow Crash." Applejack tried to get control over Rainbow but it was no use. Rainbow flew around out of control crashing into everything, shattering bottles and knocking over shelves, all the while Zecora was shouting at them in a strange language.

At that moment, the door burst open and revealed the five remaining ponies. Four of them glaring angrily at the zebra while Melody hung in the back looking worried.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom?!" Twilight demanded, stomping her hoof on the ground and snorting.

"No! NO!" Zecora shouted distressed. Rainbow flew passed her and lassoed Zecora's ear with a rope. Applejack then flung herself over and then began to wrestle Zecora's ear. Melody face hoofed herself.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ranibow screamed as she crashed into another shelf.

"Ponies, what is this-" but the zebra was cut off as Rainbow Dash flew between her and the ponies, knocking over the cauldron and spilling the green brew on the wooden floor.

"NO! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my prescious brew!" Zecora cried.

"Were onto you Zecora! I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming." Twilight stated defiantly.

"_ENOUGH!" _Melody sang/shouted. She stormed to the front of the group, being careful not to step in the spilled over brew, and glared at her friends. _"I'm dissapointed in all of you. Zecora didn't do this! I don't know why all these weird things are happening to us but we shouldn't blame Zecora just because she is different than us!"_

"But-But she made me look ridiculous!" Rarity defended.

"**She made me and you sound ridiculous." **Fluttershy added in her deep man voice.

"Meh ma me pfft reebifulous!" Pinkie spat.

"She ruined my horn!" Twilight added.

"How dare you?!" Zecora scoffed rightfully angry. "You destroy my home! Destroy my work! And now you accuse me of being a jerk?!"

"You put this curse on us and now your gonna uncurse us!" Rainbow commanded temporarily gaining control of herself and was now standing next to Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity while Melody stood next to Zecora.

"It is unwise to venture down this road." Zecora warned taking a step towards the ponies who shrunk back slightly. "Your actions will cause my anger to explode!"

"Where is Apple Bloom?" Twilight said in a deadly tone before she ran head first into Zecora. The two head butted and began pushing against the other when Twilight suddenly found herself surrounded by a purple aura suddenly felt a force pulling her away from the zebra.

"Melody! What are you doing?! Let me go!" The purple unicorn shreiked steuggling against the magic.

"_I'm stopping you before you do something you'll regret!" _Melody explained struggling to keep her magic sustained. Just when things looked like they couldn't get any worse though, the unexpected happened.

"Zecora!"

Everypony froze and whipped around to the door and were very surprised to see Apple Bloom happily trot in wearing a small saddle bag.

"I think Ah found all the things ya asked for." the bow wearing filly chirped as she entered the house but her orange/gold eyes grew wide upon seeing the chaos that had occurred in her absence. "What in Ponyville is goin on here?"

"_I told you guys she was alright." _Melody smirked as she released Twilight from her magic spell.

"Apple Bloom! Yer okay!" Applejack cried relieved.

"Why wouldn't Ah be?" Apple Bloom asked like it was a silly thing to say.

"Becuase Zecora's an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna make you into soup." Twilight explained as she ran infront of the youngest Apple family member and took a protective stance in front of her.

"_I might as well be talking to the wall." _Melody sighed rolling her eyes.

Zecora and Apple Bloom just stared at Twilight for a few minutes before they both erupted into loud howling laughter.

"Oh Twilight," Apple Bloom sighed getting control of her laughter. "Did those silly filly's finally get to yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse."

"Apple Bloom sweetie, you can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse." Twilight scoffed gesturing to herself and the others.

"This isn't a curse." Apple Bloom smiled as she trotted up next to Zecora.

"If you remember back when I spoke my words were quite exact." Zecora said.

Melody flashed back to yesterday when she and the others were in the blue flower field. "_Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leave of blue are not a joke."_

"It was a warning about those blue flowers." Apple Bloom explained. "It's called Poison Joke."

"That plant is much like poison oak, but it's results are like a joke." Zecora explained.

"What in the hay does that mean?" Applejack asked, still on the zebra's head.

"It means that this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Zecora clarified.

". . . . . . . . Will somepony please talk normal?" Applejack asked.

Well she tried to clarify anyway.

"_She's saying that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. It was the flowers that did this to us." _Melody explained.

"Melody's right." Twilight said with realiziation. "All of our problems are just little jokes it played on us."

"LITTLE JOKES?!" Applejack scoffed. "Very funny."

"Okay fine, but what about the cauldron?" Rainbow asked.

"**And the chanting?" **Fluttershy asked uneasily.

"And the creepy decore?" Rarity finished.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from." Zecora explained as she looked at two masks that had fallen on the floor. "This one speaks, "Hello" and this one, "Welcome."

"Not welcoming at all if you ask me." Rarity shuddered in disgust as she warily eyed one of the masks.

"_Actually, I think they look pretty cool." _Melody smiled as she admired the mask that spoke "Hello."

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something that you call a nursery rhyme." Zecora further explained. Twilight blinked and then held her head down in shame for accusing Zecora of being evil. She then looked up and said quietly, "But the cauldron? The Apple Bloom soup?"

"_Perhaps she was making the soup FOR Apple Bloom?" _Melody suggested.

"Actually Melody, that pot of water wasn't for me. It was fer all these herbal ingredients." Apple Bloom explained as she pointed to an open book. "The cure for poison joke is a simple natural remedy. Ya just gotta take a bubble bath."

Twilight went over to the book and studied it for a moment. "But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?"

"Here is the book you see." Zecora said as she went over and closed the book, revealing it to the the very same Supernaturals book that Spike had had earlier. "Sad that you lack it in your library."

". . . . Actually I do have this book." Twilight said quietly. "But I didn't look inside because the title was so...weird."

Zecora just simply opened the book and pointed to a page.

"Supernaturals: Natural cures and remedies that are simply...super..." Twilight read. She mentally facehoofed herself and looked at Zecora with apologetic eyes. "I...I'm so sorry Zecora. I had the answer the whole time if only I had bothered to look inside. The purple unicorn then turned and looked toward the aqua unicorn. "And apologize to you Melody. You were right about Zecora not being evil and you stood by her when no one else would."

Melody just smiled and shook her head. "_Don't apologize to me Twilight. Apologize to Zecora."_

Again the purple unicorn looked to the Zebra. "We are so sorry Zecora. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." The other ponies voiced their own apologies and Zecora quietly chuckled.

"Maybe next time you should take a second look and not judge the cover of the book."

"Zecora, would you be kind enough to mix up another bath?" Twilight asked quietly.

"Mix it up, of coarse I will but I am missing a special herb from Ponyville." Zecora explained.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town all the shops are mysteriously closed." Apple Bloom said.

"Oh well, I think we can help you with that." Twilight smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Back at Ponyville, the residents were out and about doing their own business.

"Look at that, Rose." A pinkish/purple pony with lime green hair and white daisies for a cutie mark exclaimed pointing out in the distance where the silohettes of Zecora and the seven other ponies could be seen approaching the town.

"How awful! That wicked enchantress has cursed them all!" Rose, a pale yellow pony with red hair and a rose for a cutie mark said.

The horror! THE HORROR!" A pink pony with yellow hair and wearing a white lilly in her ear yelled. The town went into panic mode and everypony quickly ran and hid in their shops and homes.

Melody shook her head in disgust and Twilight approached a door and knocked on the door. The door opened up a tiny bit and the pinkish/purple pony peeked her eye out at Twilight.

"Daisy," Twilight sighed, "We need to talk."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Melody took a deep breathe of fresh air as she raised her head above water and broke surface. She, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy were all soaking in an oversized bath tub at the Ponyville spa.

"Ah! I can finally talk normal again." the musical unicorn sighed. As much as she loved music and singing, having to sing everything that you say could get pretty tiresome after awhile. A shadow fell over her and everypony leaped back as Pinkie Pie dive bombed into the tub. She and Twilight popped up and began to laugh as they realized that Pinkie's tongue and Twilight's horn were back to normal.

Zecora, Apple Bloom and Rainbow poured some green seed looking things into the tub and Rainbow flew into the tub and joined her friends.

"Miss Zecora," Lotus, one of the spa owners said as she approached the zebra. "I'd love to get the recipie for this bath. It's simply luxorious."

Zecora opend her mouth to reply but Apple Bloom's paniced voice interrupted her. "Applejack! Where's Applejack?!"

The six ponies in the tube began to panic as they sloshed around in the tub checking their hoofs and rumps fearing the worst.

"Ah'm right here little sis."

Everypony froze and looked down relieved to see a normal sized Applejack sitting in a bucket. "Ah ain't tiny no more."

"Phew!" Melody sighed with relief.

"Oh I have never felt so lovely in all my life." Rarity sighed.

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie gasped suddenly popping up out of the water next to the fashionista unicorn. "I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk! I mean I love talking and when I couldn't talk anymore and my tongue was all eeeehhh! It was the worst! Don't you agree Fluttershy."

". . . . . . . .Yes." the yellow Pegasus said in her normal shy quiet voice. Everypony then shared a laugh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week; "Never judge a book by it's cover."_

_Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary; but you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your cover is, it's the contents of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever._

_Your faithful student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

**I apologize for any spelling errors but I got to leave and can't proof read right now. I will however look over this chapter later and fix any mistakes.**

**Merry Christmas everypony!**

**Until next time, please review! Bye! Bye!**


End file.
